Kiss the Rain
by RachaeruHime
Summary: Yiruma is the best."Kiss the Rain"what an upsetting song.I'm far from kissing rain,but you feel like you're on the same place because the rain is everywhere.Like pretending to kiss you're loved one who's untouchable though you're so close.Like lost love.
1. Intro

**Kiss the Rain**

R Productions

**Brief Preview **

Yiruma… he's my favorite pianist in this modern age. And his best piece must be "Kiss the Rain". Every now and then I thought, 'what an upsetting song, but what makes this name upsetting?'

I thought kissing rain was cool, although it's not really possible.

I thought it was like a 'happily ever after' because of its romantic ring in it.

And though I thought of ideas similar to an optimist, I was wrong. When you look at it closely and decipher its meaning it's very downhearted and bleak.

To kiss the rain; It's impossible… you cannot wholeheartedly kiss a single droplet. You cannot reach it like a human being and place your kiss upon it like you do to a person.

And you stand there in the drizzling water feeling that you're far from kissing rain because it's almost not possible… and yet you feel so close and within the same place because you are surrounded by rain. It's everywhere. Briefly, it means you're so close… yet so far.

This… it tells you, kissing the rain is just like kissing the one you love, but your significant other is untouchable. You can never reach him / her for some reason.

Even though you appear to be the closest thing to him, something will always come your way and you feel a distance again because he / she are the rain.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kiss the Rain**

**Rachael Wang Productions**

**Chapter 1: My First Experience **

My waist twisted and spun around gracefully as my feet glided across the wooden floor. The tips of my hair twirled around my neck and went back into place.

"Very good." The teacher complimented me, "Class dismissed."

The girls snickered from afar, "Too bad she's so ugly and nerdy."

My head held low and I walked away from the insults they threw at me behind my back. I pushed up my thick glasses with my finger and sighed.

The teacher walked over to me, "That was an excellent performance, Elleen."

"But you wouldn't let me perform in a contest, because you don't want someone with my looks to support the school." How straightforward of me.

She hesitated, "That's… not true."

Lies.

I walked away and changed into my t-shirt and loose jeans. As I walked through the crowded hallways, I saw girls laughing and joking with each other, as well as with their 'guy friends'.

How bold. They could wear such revealing clothes and so much makeup. I wanted to be like that too. They looked pretty and fun to be around with. But I had no guts to wear these things… I was too shy. I didn't have a wonderful body to show off.

Even some girls that don't have a body to show off wear things like that. I thought they were very bold as well.

I flipped my hair out of my white sweater. It was my free period to roam around the school and go wherever I wished as long as I didn't break school rules.

I heard more laughter, but louder this time. As I made my turn, I saw a guy smiling and chatting with a lot of people. Such a happy and good looking guy… A guy with so many friends and especially girls. I envied his looks and friendliness and wished I could be like him too. Rather than envy, I should say I admire him. Yes, admire.

A ball smacked me on my head hard, and I fell backward onto the hard floor.

"Sorry!" he ran over and gave me a hand.

At that moment when he held out his hand, I pictured him as a kind angel, sent from heaven to save me from my sorrows. My eyes were sparkling in happiness.

"Pass us the handball, man." Guy waved.

"Coming." He smiled back, and then turned to me again, "It was an accident."

I was standing speechless at the door. I'm pretty sure some of his friends were laughing at me since I was amazed by his handsome features… a girl like me could never compete with all those girls surrounding him.

But my mind was at daze since someone of that standard treated me equally… or I thought I was treated equally.

I woke up the next morning and yawned to the new day.

I someone treated me so well as to help me up, I felt that my life is going to somewhere better. Somewhere with change.

"Bye mom, I'm going to school."

"Have a good day." She smiled at me. My mother was a former model. She quit 2 years after I was born to start a regular family life me. She must have had a good heart because my mom gave up her top model position for something as trivial as family time. She was my idol.

I asked myself, 'How can my mother be so pretty and I'm so hideous? My father wasn't such a bad looking guy either. And my siblings turned out pretty average.'

Maybe I was a mistaken creation? Who knows…

Everyone stared at me and some gave me an evil looking grin.

"Hey," Jessica stood in front of me.

Jessica, I had to admit, was very pretty. Maybe not as slim as Angel, but she was the most popular and the most loved in this school.

"H-Hey Jessica," I greeted her, confused. She swished her hair and chewed her gum lightly, looking into my eyes.

"The school's ball is coming up." She grinned, "Did anyone ask you?"

She knows no one would ask me… why did she suddenly choose to pick on me today? Why did she have to try to embarrass me like this?

"No…" I looked down.

"Oh, that's good. Dominic wanted to ask you, actually."

The hallways were silent and heads were peering around the corners. I wouldn't think a normal high school life will be like this, but since this school is under populated and this town of the wealthy is small, gossip matters a lot more than usual.

"Dominic?" I asked. Was she making this up?

"Yeah, that guy over there."

I turned my head to where she was pointing. It was that guy yesterday that helped me up. The same guy who I saw as an angel.

"Really?!" I asked without thinking. Stupid move.

She snickered, "Yeah. You don't believe me?"

"N-No… that's not what I meant."

"Aye, Dominic, come over here." She shouted.

The hallways didn't make a single sound. It felt uncomfortable with everyone listening and watching our whole conversation… but what can you expect? Jessica is one of the popular.

What am I saying? She's the queen of the popular.

"Hey, what's up?" he walked over. My heart skipped a beat.

"You're bringing her to the ball right?"

"Yeah… I didn't ask yet though." He looked at me, "I mean if you say yes."

This was too good to be true. All in 2 days, is it possible to gain so much that you longed for after your whole life? Or is this a hallucination?

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"That's great. I'll pick you up on that day. Can I have your address?"

I gave it to him right away in excitement. I've never been to a prom or ball at all. It must be an amazing experience.

When everything turned to normal in the hallway, I walked to my next class, smiling to myself. I can't wait until the ball. I hope I could have the best night of my life.

So his name's Dominic.


	3. Chapter 2

**Kiss the Rain**

**Rachael Wang Productions**

**Chapter 2:**

"Good job again Elleen" the teacher said.

"Thanks," I smiled. Instead of making unnecessary remarks to the teacher like I usually did, I felt more alive and happy.

As I packed my books and belongings, I walked over, down a quiet hallway. Not many people hang out here.

Suddenly, I heard sweet music. Sweet, classical music.

Walking down the hallway, I heard it coming closer and closer. Then, I slowly opened the door to a beautiful, light, piano room.

The piano stopped and the person on the chair stayed still. I could only see the back, but I'm guessing it's a boy.

He turned around and sped to me in the speed of light, stopping 1 inch away from my face. I almost fell over from the sudden shock.

"Have you come to join my club?" he smiled.

"What… club?"

Before I could make a decision, he pulled me in with a hint of forcing.

"I'm Ethan," he held out his hand.

I was lost and confused at what he was doing. "I didn't even agree to join this club."

He gave a menacing smile and patted me on the back hard. "Reaaaallllyyyy?" His words spread out and sent a chill down my back.

"I guess… I could give it a try."

His expression sparked up to happiness and serenity. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Elleen, but you could call me Ellie I guess. Except no one calls me that. Maybe you shouldn't then…" I looked up at the ceiling and thought for a moment. Maybe I should stop thinking so much.

"Nah. That makes me special, if I call you Ellie then."

Ethan was tall; maybe a little bit taller than Dominic. He was very good looking with a hint of pale innocence. His skin was very light, but not too light. He seemed very strong… yet fragile at the same time. It was hard to describe him.

"I guess if you want to." I sighed, "So, what is this club about?" I asked.

"Music~" he danced around, "And to enjoy every minute of it."

His expressions were very real and like a cartoon at the same time. You could picture him in an anime with glowing sparkles around him from how his expression and the way he was standing were like.

"So do you play the piano?" he asked.

"I tried it before. Usually I play the cello, violin or guitar. But I'm still at a beginner or intermediate level for them. My main priority is dancing."

"DANCING?" his smile widened, "I can dance too~" he spun around like a child.

I laughed at him. He was very childish and mysterious; like you don't know what he's about to do next.

"But seriously." His moves changed and he began to tighten some of his moves and loosen at the swiftness through the floor. His arms flexed and he stood on 1 arm for about 2 seconds and spun around. Amazing; Ethan was so cool.

He flipped over and landed perfectly on his feat in a pose. I clapped.

"That's really good! Do you take lessons?"

"Nah. I'm a break dancer; out to find moves rather than learn them." He began catching his breath. "How do you dance?"

Without hesitation, I got up and jumped, spreading my legs to a beautiful posture and landed on 2 feet together. I stuck one arm out and spun around in circles like I was in an ice skating rink. To end it, I finished it with a graceful bend, showing off my flexibility.

He clapped too, "Yours was really pretty. Mines were just too carefree, huh?"

"No!" I disagreed, "I thought your dance was really cool!"

He laughed and turned away, holding in his stomach with his hands.

My eyes peered at him. "Stop laughing at me."

"No, I just want to say thank you for complimenting me in such a straight forward way."

He cleared his throat and sat at the piano, about to begin.

"This is 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma."

I sat down on the fancy couch and listened to the music. I could feel the cold breeze fly through my body and my face felt a little heat. A beautiful song.

I closed my eyes as the large, white room filled with the song he's playing. I didn't hear one single mistake. He played in fluently and with feeling.

"Hey," he poked my cheek.

My eyes opened, "Huh?"

"The song is over, you don't have to close your eyes anymore." He laughed at me softly. I blushed in embarrassment.

He took a seat beside me and looked out the gigantic, wall sized, glass windows.

"I love that piece too, although it's very simple. Maybe not as complex as some on Mozart's, Beethoven's or even Chopin's fine works, but it's very nice. It's just that, the meaning is so depressing when you think about it."

"The meaning?"

"Yeah, the meaning."

"You mean 'Kiss the Rain'?"

"Obviously," he laughed again.

I pouted, "You keep laughing at me."

"You're fun to be around?" he argued.

"Well –" I stopped, "Wait, you said that… me? I am…? What?"

"Fun to be around."

"Really?!" I jumped up. "I am?"

"Why are you so surprised?" he patted the couch, signaling for me to sit down.

"Because… I'm so ugly; no one wants to hang out with me."

He looked at me closely, "You're not ugly. You just have a rather, how should I say it, nerdy image."

"Nerdy image?"

"Yeah," he said, "I'm sure you could look pretty if you wanted to. But, I mean, if you're wearing this style now, it's what you're comfortable with, right? So I don't think you need to change it."

I grinned, "Thanks. That made me feel more confident in myself."

"You're welcome."

"How come your club is empty?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess no one is into classical music anymore."

"Maybe."

I looked at the time, "Sorry! I'm in cleaning duty today. I have to go now. Sorry for suddenly leaving like this." I grabbed my things and ran out the door, "Bye."

He shouted down the quiet hallway, "Come back to the club tomorrow!"

I waved, "I will."


	4. Chapter 3

**Kiss the Rain**

**Rachael Wang Productions**

**Chapter 3:**

The night of the ball was beginning and I waited out my door with a cute, white dress on and grey leggings, for Dominic to come pick me up.

A silver car glimmered into the street and stopped in front of me.

The window rolled down, "Nice dress, come on."

I smiled and ran to the car, which zoomed through the night sky.

We said nothing to each other. His expression was a little hesitant and I felt that maybe he didn't want to be with me. I looked away, worried.

As we pulled up to the driveway, I could hear the music and laughter blasting out of the door as people continued entering the building.

As I was dazed, Dominic already got out of his car and opened the door for me.

"Uh… Thanks."

"No problem, let's go."

All the girls were wearing beautiful, showy dresses. Maybe I shouldn't have worn leggings. Maybe I should have worn a strapless dress instead of a t-shirt looking one. Was I embarrassing Dominic's image?

The speakers went up, "Congratulations Dominic! You're the ball's 'prince' this year, as usual. Please come up to claim your reward with your date."

I blushed. Was I going to stand up there with him? We didn't seem to match well… but this seemed like the first time I could be the center of attention in a good way.

He pulled my arm and gave a relieving grin. I smiled back and followed him to the sparkling stage. This must be a dream.

"I would like to thank you all for choosing me for the prince position."

Everyone clapped as he took the trophy. I was trembling nervously from the huge crowd of people. Even people who made fun of me. Suddenly, Jessica grabbed the microphone.

"Look how ridiculous you look." She pointed at me laughing.

Everyone else laughed with her. All I could hear was the sound of horrible truth through the whole auditorium.

"W-What…" I was confused.

"Do you think that YOU are actually the prince's partner? Puh-lease."

Angel stepped up to the stage. "Hey Dominic." Her arms wrapped around his.

I stared in this belief. They set me up! They made me look like a freak show! I was so embarrassed that I wished this was really a dream. But even I know that a dream like this was too good to be true.

"Angel?"

"Sorry Ellie. She paid me to get a new form of entertainment."

"Entertainment? Y-You think this is entertaining?..." the tears rolled up in my eyes.

The angel wings and halo from Dominic's image turned to devil horns and black wings that pierced through my heart.

No wonder why everything happened so fast. No wonder why I thought it was too good to be true. Things like this don't happen in 2 days… why am I so gullible?

My mind was in blank embarrassment and I ended up running out of the ball crying as everyone continued their laughter. It was a horrible night and this night will probably make tomorrow worse.

I ran away as fast as I could and let the slight makeup run down my cheeks and glasses. The bus stopped and I hopped on. Luckily the bus driver was nice and allowed me to get a free ride when I didn't have my metro card.

I'm fed up! I have suffered enough from these evil people. I'm going to change. Change into something greater than them and make them regret this.

Although I didn't want to think of revenge so much, all the bottled pain was let out.

When I got home, my mother jogged over to me with worry.

"What happened to your makeup? Why are you home so early?"

"Mom… I know it's wrong to think about revenge but…"

"But what?"

My mother was the most understanding person I've ever met. She was like the closest friend I could ever have through my whole life.

"They made me their 'entertainment' at the ball. No one really liked me…"

Her mouth dropped open, "How could they?" Her arms wrapped around face and her head leaned on mine. "Poor thing…" she started crying for me too.

"Mom, can I have your makeup kits and old contacts?"

"Hm? You're going to change your image?"

"Yes."

"I thought you liked the glasses and regular girl image. Isn't it more comfortable?"

"I'm okay. Things are different now and I want to look different."

She sighed, "Okay… but please don't base your life on revenge… it's no good."

I nodded.

I won't change my image today, but starting next week… they will see the new me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Kiss the Rain**

**Rachael Wang Productions**

**Chapter 4:**

I suffered the whole school day with embarrassment from the ball. Luckily I wasn't one of those people who would suicide over these things… but I did want to run away and cry. Not to mention Ethan was leaving me. It started that morning.

"Hey Ellie" Ethan waved and ran over to me.

I held my head low.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you hear?..."

"Hear what?" he asked.

"The ball."

"Yesterday's ball?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"You didn't hear what happened to me?"

He looked at me. "I heard… but I didn't think you would want to talk about it. Don't cry Ellie, those people are jerks."

"I won't." Lies; I would totally cry right now if I could.

He patted my head. "It's okay, if you are ever sad, come to me."

I looked at him. What if he was tricking me like Dominic? I didn't know who to trust.

"Well, we're going to be late for class." He smiled. "Come on."

He held my hand gently and we jogged all the way to our first period class. My heart skipped a beat when he held it… but something made me refuse this happiness.

"You're both late!" the teacher complained as she slammed the book on her desk.

He smiled, "Sorry. I felt dizzy and Ellie brought me to the nurse. It's not her fault."

I paused, "What?"

He gave me a wink and walked to his seat. Thank you for saving me… that's what I wanted to tell him.

The whole day, he spent every minute with me and even gave up his special clubs to sit with me to talk. I felt happy. I felt something I never felt before.

"Hey Ethan," I asked, "Why are you spending so much time with me?"

"Uh… No reason."

"You paused."

"So?"

"So there is a reason. Tell me."

"I'll tell you after school."

"Why not now?"

"You'll know by then." He smiled.

I pouted, thinking it wasn't a big deal.

That evening, the 'wasn't a big deal' thought in my mind disappeared. It was a big deal.

"Ellie, I'm transferring schools."

"Oh you're – WHAT?"

He smiled awkwardly, "Its okay. I'm going to be in the school across the street."

The school across the street was a dangerous delinquent school. It use to be one of the top schools, even higher than ours. But, we didn't know how delinquents could make it to such a fancy school… they took over and the school lost its high ranks.

"But it's dangerous there!"

"Don't worry," he smiled.

"Then, what about when I get a new look? You won't be there to see."

He laughed, "It's okay. We'll meet again."

No we won't meet that easily. Why is he smiling and acting all calm? Does he not miss me at all?

"Oh, I got you something before I leave."

He took out a bright red colored ring that brought out a devilish look.

His hand held mine gently and he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Not a bad fit." He laughed, "I guessed your size."

I was speechless.

He held up his hand, "Look, I have the same ring. This way, we're connected everyday."

I felt my heart ache in sadness and happiness.

My legs stayed still as he walked away with that smile on his face.

I change my mind. I won't change my image to get revenge.

I'll change just for him. After school we'll see each other across the street and he'll run over to me, smiling like always.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kiss the Rain**

**Rachael Wang Productions**

**Chapter 5:**

My hair was dropped in layers of silky black hair down my shoulders. I clipped it up into a cute, messy side ponytail. I felt new and changed. It's been many months since Ethan left me… and the ring still stays on my finger.

I became the talk of the school… the day I changed was the day my luck changed. It felt good to not have anyone bully you. It felt good to walk around like you're very pretty.

But, my mind was thinking about one guy who liked me before this change.

"Ellie!" Angel ran over to me.

"Hey Angel."

I've made close friendships with my previous enemies… well they think I'm close to them, but I really didn't like them at all.

They bullied me and humiliated me for too long. Not like I'm going to forgive them now.

"We're going to the movies today with some guys from the delinquent school across the street." She smiled, "You want to come?"

"No, it's okay."

She sighed, "Geeze, you never hang out with us."

"Sorry," I smiled, "I'm usually very busy."

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

I asked, "There was an assembly today right?"

"Yeah. I heard some break dancers from that school are performing."

Break dancers… from the delinquent school. I remembered that Ethan said he was a break dancer. I thought he was pretty good too.

Was he going to be there?

"Do you know their names?"

She looked upward, "Not really."

"Oh." I said in disappointment.

"Why? You want to hit on them?" she grinned.

I laughed, "I think you're the one who wants to."

"Well, they are rumored to be really good looking and fit."

"Go for it." I nudged her arm.

"You think I won't?" she flipped her hair and walked away, prepared.

She was very confident. A lot of girls I knew were confident in themselves and very showy. I couldn't be like them. Although I changed my look, I took on a role of innocence.

BAM.

My face hit the door hard and I fell face first to the floor. Ow.

"Tch. Don't you watch where you're walking? This hallway isn't that small."

I looked at him with squinting eyes. Then I felt a trickle of something warm down my cheek, slowly making its way.

"Crap. You're bleeding." He said.

A minute later, I found myself laying on the couch somewhere in the teacher's lounge.

"Where am I?" my head shot up.

A bunch of guys I've never met before were surrounding me as I stared in confusion.

"Hey lay down. You're nose was bleeding before."

"Yeah," another guy added, "I think you slammed your pretty face on the door too hard."

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"We're the break dancers for today's assembly."

"Break dancers?"

"Yeah."

"Usually, girls would drool over us." One guy flexed his arm, trying to show off.

I looked away, ignoring him. "So I could leave now?"

"Wait, tell us your name."

"Why?" I asked.

"What do you mean why? We could be friends."

"My name's Ellie."

"What a cute name," he smiled, "I'm Leo. These are my friends, Lucas, Aaron, Jordan and Ethan."

My heart thumped when I heard Ethan.

I looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

He was the guy who helped me from the floor… he did say a mean comment to me… but I'm sure he didn't mean it. Was this him? The Ethan I knew?

"Nothing." I smiled, "You seemed like someone I once knew."

Lucas sighed, "Of course. Another girl aiming for Ethan, as always. You're too good looking man. We're sticking out here like a sore thumb."

"I'm not aiming for anyone." I argued.

They laughed.

"You seem like a good girl," Jordan patted my back, "Very innocent."

"Very pretty too," Leo flexed his arm like he was stretching from sitting too long.

"What are you showing off?" Jordan laughed.

"My awesome muscles. I've been working hard for them."

"Trying to attract a girl?"

"Of course not. I don't need to 'try', to attract one."

I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Look, you scared her away."

"I'm going to be late for class," I sighed, "Bye."

They waved and continued their conversation. Ethan barely said anything, I wasn't sure if it was him or not.

Maybe I should have checked his hand for a red ring like mine.

"I'm so stupid." I whispered to myself, walking towards the classroom.


	7. Chapter 6

**Kiss the Rain**

**Rachael Wang Productions**

**Chapter 6**

_[sorry if there's any word doesnt work on my laptop -_-... SO im using word pad, which doesnt correct anything- sorry enjoy]_

My mind was at a daze during the whole school day. All I could think about was Ethan, and Ethan only, wondering if he was the one I'm looking for.

The ring. I should have checked his ring before leaving like that. Who knows if I could see them again. Even if I do see them, I don't even know if I could talk to them.

I sighed, staring out the window. The sky was very light. Very even today.

Suddenly, a book smacked onto my desk.

"." the teacher smiled wickedly, "Would you like to share with us how to do problem number 4."

"Oh, okay." my head flinched as I looked at my book, searching for number 4 as quickly as I could.

I didn't see any number 4... where is it?

"If you had been paying attention, you would notice there's no number 4 on this page." she stated, "Pay attention in class!"

I nodded in embarassment.

Usually, I was still concious on these things. I would know the question number, even if I didn't solve it, but my mind was in a daze. I didn't consider giving my attention to the class at all. This was bad.

The bell rang.

"Students, before you leave, listen to my announcement."

Everyone whispered and lowered their voices.

"Today there will be a concert from our neighboring school. You will not need to report to your end-of-the-day classes."

Everyone's voice got louder. The room, I could tell, was filling with excitement.

"Omigosh!" a girl giggled, "They're so cute. Too bad they're not in this school!"

"I know! The girls in that school must be so lucky."

"Who's your favorite?"

"I like Leo. He has a really nice body." she grinned.

"What about Ethan? I heard he was pretty good looking."

"Yeah, I heard that too, but, I think he doesn't have any interest in girls like us."

"Why not?"

"One of the cutest girls in that delinquent school asked him out. He said 'no' and didn't even hesitate!"

"Oh, I heard that rumor too. I saw the girl. She was really pretty, what a waste."

"Maybe he's the soft type who goes for personality."

"Yeah right. Guys like him going for personality? No way!"

"You never know." she said sarcastically.

They continued talking as they walked out of the classroom laughing.

I stood there. Ethan was asked out by a really pretty girl... and he turned her down. Was that girl really pretty? Was she prettier than me...? I shook my head. I don't even know if he was the Ethan I'm looking for... I should mind my own business.

But I can't! Gah, it's so frustrating.

I jogged down the hall and raced down the stairs all the way to the first floor. There was a huge crowd surrounding the auditorium, trying to push through. I decided not to attempt to get into this wild crowd of screaming girls.

Then I remembered there was a ledge on the second floor. I ran up the stairs and snuck in to the auditorium. The stage was nicely decorated. Maybe it wasn't those high tech broadway shows, but, it looked more "standing out" compared to our usual plays.

Looking down below, I could see the crowd piling into the auditorium, grabbing all the front and middle seats as fast as possible.

They must be amazing, I thought.

The lights shined onto the stage and the whole auditorium filled with girly screams.

I covered my ears for about 10 seconds and watched from afar.

"Welcome! It's wonderful to have all you young ladies and some guys," he laughed. "-here this afternoon! I'm Leo, for those who don't know. And this is the group."

Ethan was so cool. I couldn't help but stare at him the whole time. His slightly baggy jeans. His silver chain hanging from his pants and his hoodie. His visor hat was flipped the other way, with his hair a little messy.

I really thought he was cool. I thought he was the most "standing out" guy there.

Although the microphones blasted from the speakers near me, I didn't notice one sound. It was like a blank room, with not one trace of sound. I stood up here. He stood down there. And that was all that existed.

My eyes focused on his every movement and dance move. He was more accurate compared to last time.

However, his face was so emotionless. I guess you could consider that "cool", but he didn't look like he was having fun. Maybe he was... but his face had no color that showed that.

He seemed to look up a few times, and at each time, I shivered from the thought that he might have seen me. I felt like a stalker. Maybe I should have entered the auditorium instead like all the other girls. Too late now.

After the show was over, I rubbed my eyes and sat there quietly as everyone exited the auditorium. My legs fell asleep and it felt like a thousand needles sticking into my legs. I hope they won't lock this door before I leave.

Suddenly, the door flashed opened and Ethan's head peered out.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sitting here."

"Why not sit at the auditorium?"

"This is the auditorium."

"I meant the seats on the first floor, wise mouth. Why didn't you?"

"Why should I have?" I asked.

"Then your legs wouldn't have fallen asleep."

"Well- wait. How'd you..."

"Because it has that reason written all over your face."

He walked over with a mischievious grin on his face. He tapped my leg and the pain rushed through.

"Ow, ow! Stop. My leg fell asleep." I looked away.

"I know that. That's why I'm doing it."

"Why?" I groaned.

"Why not?" he asked, smiling. He's using me at my own game.

I took a deep breath in defeat. This guy was such an idiot.

Suddenly, I remembered a thought. The ring! Is it on his hand?

I turned my head and on his hand was-


	8. Chapter 7

**Kiss the Rain**

**Rachael Wang Productions**

**Chapter 7**

There was no ring on his finger. Without hesitation, I immediately thought that he was not the one I was looking for.

I was upset...

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head from my daydreaming. I was dazed and confused.

"N-nothing."

He sighed, "Then why are you staring at me?" his eyes stared at mine.

"No reason," I rubbed my head, about to stand up. Luckily my leg wasn't asleep anymore.

"Have you finally thought that you've fallen for me?" he grinned.

I was annoyed by that remark. "Don't think that because you're good looking, any girl will fall for you, jerk. Some of us girls actually have a brain to fall for guys with a good personality, unlike you."

His eyes changed and peered at me.

"Then who do you like?"

"None of your business." I patted my jeans and stood up.

"Why?"

"I don't know you."

"Yeah you do. I'm Ethan."

My heart thumped. Did he mean the Ethan that created the wierd, empty club that I once knew?

"You know, the guy who opened the door and helped you up after you got smacked in the face."

No... he was referring to just yesterday that I met him. Disappointment flooded through me as my eyes focused on his hand.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I don't go off telling random people about my life." I stated with insulting astonishment in my voice.

He grabbed my hand.

My head spun around.

"I'm not a random person."

His voice was more serious now and I stared into his eyes. It was breathtaking and very controlling. I couldn't pay attention to anything, but the tense atmosphere.

His head bent over towards mine and I could feel his breath shifting closer and closer.

I flushed in cherry pink, looking embarassed.

"Good luck in class." he laughed.

A sudden rush ran through me and for a second I thought we were going to kiss.

"What? You thought I was going to kiss you?"

I shouted in emabrassment, "No!"

And I ran away like a coward...

Obviously this wasn't the best move. I don't think I should have ran away like that.

But now it was too late. I had quickly escaped without thinking twice. What is the point to go back now?

Then I stood in the middle of the hallway, breathing hard and catching my breath.

And I heard footsteps coming around the corner of the hallway.

"Oh hey, Ellie... right?"

It was Leo. "Hey Leo." I said.

"Ah, do you want to go with us to the beach?"

"Now?" I looked at him.

He laughed, "Yes, now."

"No offence, I don't usually hang out with people I don't know unless my close friends are there."

"Don't worry, we'll invite anyone if you want."

"I'll pass."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"It's a 1/2 day, we should have some fun, you know." he smiled.

"That sounded wrong." I walked the other way.

"But you know what I mean." he said, "Please?"

"No."

"Ethan is going to be there." he blurted out.

I froze with slight hesitation.

"No thanks." I replied.

He held my arm, "Please, please ,please."

"You're such a kid." I pulled my arm away.

"I won't stop bothering you."

"Stalker."

"Come on Ellie."

I sighed. "Fine, if you quit bothering me."

He grinned, "You want us to drive you?"

"No, I'm good. The beach isn't that far."

"You know which beach?"

"There's only one beach in this area," I stated.

"Why are you so cold to me?" he joked. "See you there."

I waved my arm slightly, shooing him away.

"Hope you wear a really cute bikini and show off your skin." he laughed and ran down the stairs.

I wiped my forehead and continued walking.

"What a pervert," I mumbled under my breath.

It really sucks that a guy like Ethan can't be found anywhere. That smiling face. That cheerful heart. Those talented genes. Everything perfect placed into one single life form... and it seems no one can truly stay by his side.

Is that the punishment of falling in love with a perfect person?

It doesn't matter to me as long as I see him everyday, even if I'm not his special person. And yet I can't have either of the things I want from him.

I can't see him everyday.

I can't be his special someone.

But then I realized something. You come to love not by seeing a perfect person, but to see an imperfect person, perfectly. That's what I've always thought. My mother told me this once and only once after I stated that I loved a singer since he was so perfect.

At that time, I did not understand. Now I know I wasn't truly in love with that singer.

Are me feelings to Ethan mutual to my previous love for that singer?

My heart pounded. My heart also pounded when I saw the teen pop star walking down to the concert and performing back in the past.

But my mind is telling me that the love is different. I don't want these 2 things to be mutual. Why? Because I want to be able to truthfully, from the bottom of my heart, say out loud:

'I love you, Ethan.'


	9. Chapter 8

**Kiss the Rain**

**Rachael Wang Productions**

**Chapter 8**

I quickly went to the beach, expecting something... something that I haven't quite figured out. But I had the need for a thing in particular. What?

"Awh Ellie, you're no fun." Jordan frowned sarcastically.

"I know right, why are u wearing a long t-shirt and shorts? Where's your bathing suit?"

I sighed, "I like wearing this."

However, I was wearing the cute swimsuit my mother bought me. It was a bit revealing in my opinion, but my mother loved it, so I wore it under in case.

"It's okay Elleen, you could wear anything you want." Aaron smiled.

"You don't have to be so formal." I answered, "Ellie is fine."

"Ellie."

"Yeah," I smiled back.

"Are you trying to hit on her?" Leo nudged him lightly.

"No."

"Surrreeee you aren't."

"Jealous?" Aaron joked.

"What?! Jealous of you?" he bragged sarcastically, "I'm too gorgeous."

"I think I'm going to puke from that sight." Jordan laughed.

While half listening to their awkward conversation, I turned my head around to find Ethan, wondering where he was.

Maybe he didn't come...

Suddenly, I spotted a fit and good looking guy sitting under the umbrella about a few feet away from me. As I took a closer look, it seemed like he was Ethan. I'm pretty sure of it.

"Is that Ethan?" I pointed.

"Yeah. Lucas is right next to him too."

"Why? Were you expecting him that much?" Leo frowned.

"No, just asking." I replied.

There was a small moment of complete silence among us.

"D-do you want some ice cream?" he asked.

"No, I'm good."

"It's really good, and it'll taste better since it's hot today."

"No I'm fine, thanks."

Maybe I was being too rejective. I felt like I just wanted to say 'no' to everything he asked me... he just wasn't an interesting guy.

I remembered, during the time I was a geek, that I would give up anything to talk to good looking guys, even if they weren't perfect. Now my popularity just changed me too much and it seemed almost impossible to accept.

Am I too much of a snob to think that a guy is not interesting?

"On second thought..." I added, "Sure, let's go buy some."

He smiled and held out his hand to me. I took it anyway and stood up, following him to the ice cream stand.

His hand gripped onto mine and didn't let go. This kind of thing, in my opinion, was just too fast. I didn't expect any kind of close boy, girl relationships after I've only known him for about a few days.

My hand fluxed away and I slowed down my pace a little, with my head held low.

I could see him with a hurt expression even if his back was facing towards me. There, as I continued walking, a hint of guilt traveled throughout my body. I'm sorry.

He turned around with a fake smile, "What flavor do you want?"

Please don't give me that smile... I feel horrible now by hurting you. I looked at him.

"Um... anything is fine."

He laughed, "You have to pick something. I don't want to get you something you don't like. What's your favorite fruit?"

I hesitated, "Strawberry."

"I'll have one strawberry ice cream, two scoops."

"Two scoops?" I tapped him on his bare shoulder.

"Yeah."

"I don't think I could finish it."

"I'll help you if you can't." he smiled.

The first thing that popped into my head was an indirect kiss. I turned away with the ice cream, telling myself to finish it.

It did taste good. I don't remember the time I ate ice cream like this on the beach with my friends... it felt good.

"Hey, you didn't get me anything?" Jordan complained.

"Me too, man. I wanted one." Aaron gave a friendly punch to Leo.

"Sorry guys." he grinned.

Ethan and Lucas then walked over, "Stop complaining," Lucas added.

This was quite an awkward situation where I'm surrounded by cool, break dancing guys who are shirtless and fit... I looked downward into my knees. Now that I think about it, my shorts seemed very short.

I pulled it down a little to help cover some more of my legs, but it didn't really make a difference at all, so I pulled it back up a bit.

"Strawberry?" Ethan asked.

I nodded. "Why do you ask? Do you want some...?" my eyes peered at him with pride.

He leaned close to me, "As a matter a fact, I do."

He took a lick at my ice cream and I backed up, unbalanced.

As I was about to trip backwards, he held out his strong arms, pulling my shirt hard, and caught me just in time. I saw my hair float upwards and then back down, but then squinted my eyes in fear.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked.

Ethan pushed me back up and quickly took a step away from me.

"Clumsy. It's not like you tripped over anything." Ethan commented.

I flushed in emabarassment of not only my clumsy fall, but that he took some of my ice cream... Ethan had some of my ice cream... it's like... an indirect kiss. I blushed even more because of that.

"Ah, you're turning red." Leo said as he grabbed me gently.

"Maybe it's too hot here." Jordan added.

"No, I'm okay, it's nothing." I said.

"You sure?"

"Yes." I responded.

I turned around. Something wasn't right... I felt a breeze on my back.

"Um... Ellie, the back of your shirt is ripped." Leo blushed.

I covered my back and turned around. Luckily I had on a swimsuit under this, but I didn't expect my shirt to rip and show it.

My face looked 10 times more embarassed and I felt upset over this small thing...

"Take off your t-shirt." Ethan said.

My head shot up, "What??"

"Take it off, it ripped didn't it."

Although he did play around and joke with me a lot, he didn't seem like the type to say something like this... how awkward.

"No..." I blushed, "I don't want to..."

He sighed, "I'm not doing what you think I'm doing."

Ethan then tossed his t-shirt at me and walked away all calm and unaffected by the scene. I stared at his back as he slowly crept away from us.

I took off my t-shirt and slipped his on.

It was big. It was comfortable and I could smell his scent on it.

SMELL? Okay, there was something wrong with me. I enjoyed his scent wearing this shirt? I think I'm being the awkward one here.

But it was nice of him to consider my feelings about being showy about my body. The others would have probably made me show the bikini rather than allowing me to cover my body with another t-shirt. Thank you Ethan.

My eyes were at a daze and I wanted to follow him, wherever he was going.

I could see Leo's eyes blaze with fire, but I ignored that and jogged over to Ethan.

When I was about a feet away from him, I slowed down my pace and walked behind him, quietly. What a wierd situation... why did I follow him?

"Why did you follow me?" he stopped and turned around.

"I- I, um..." my words came up broken, "I wanted to say thank you."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"You... you lent me your shirt."

"No big deal, you better wash it before you return it." he said.

Geeze. This guy couldn't even say something nice for this moment.

"Obviously I would! Who wouldn't?" I argued.

He laughed at me and wiped his eyes, "Yeah-"

I was mesmorized by his smiling face... his white teeth shown like the clear clouds floating in the sky. His smile was perfection and he had a friendly expression on.

I studied him more.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing... I just wished for something."

"Wish? Why would you wish now?"

I looked at him. "It just came across my mind, okay??"

He smiled, "Okay."

Although he was being nice to me... I still felt a hint of pain within me.

"What was your wish?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

I sighed, "I wished for something impossible."

"Impossible?"

"Yeah... it's like i'm kissing the rain." I laughed.

He looked at me seriously, "Kissing the rain."

"It was an expression I once heard from someone very dear to me..."

His eyes showed me pity.

"Never mind, let's go back. I don't understand where we're walking anyway."

My smile turned to an expressionless mouth when I turned away from him, walking towards the others.

My wish...

I wished that this Ethan, right now, had that ring.


	10. Chapter 9

**Kiss the Rain**

**Rachael Wang**

**Chapter 9**

I've never really thought about how I could become like a regular student...

Always being picked on and pushed around like I'm nothing but garbage. How could a single girl like me suddenly rise to the top? Maybe it's potential.

It doesn't feel right though.

I brushed my hair back as the breeze blew on it.

Was I comfortable the way I am now? I always remembered that I didn't mind the glasses and the tom-boyish clothes.

"Ellie?" Leo asked.

My mind snapped to reality and I looked up to him. "Yeah?"

"Do you... uh... want to go to the east water side with me?"

"Where's that?" I asked.

"Over there," he pointed, "There's going to be a really nice sunset."

I hesitated, "Um... sure, I guess."

He smiled, "I'll see you there at sundown."

I sighed. He wouldn't have liked me if I wasn't all dressed up and girly. I swear he wouldn't have been this nice to me.

Suddenly the memories of humiliation came back to my mind.

Dominic. Angel. Jessica. Everyone laughing at me as I ran away with no return.

I imagined myself falling to a pitch black tunnel... and I was surrounded by darkness filled with wicked laughter. I kept on running... I kept on crying. I did not look back because all I would see is darkness.

But... what was that? I see something. It's not black, it's not the darkness.

I kept running towards the dim white-yellow light. That little dot at the end.

My breath blocked out all the sounds of the laughter. Everything bad faded away.

All I did was run. Run to the end of that tunnel and away from the dark.

Just a little more. A few more steps. I paused.

There was an opening and I took a few steps. Before you know it, the light brightened with intensity and I squinted.

The first thing I saw at the end of my tunnel was a boy. He held out his hand with the brightest, most friendliest smile I have ever seen.

_"I'm Ethan." _he said.

Confused and frightened, I took his hand.

I was happy... because I reached the light at the end of my tunnel.

"Ellie."

I heard a voice.

"Ellie."

"Who is it?" I mumbled.

I opened my eyes and realized it was all a dream. I was relieved it wasn't real... to experience that horror twice was the worse thing that could happen.

"Yo, wake up."

I coughed, shivering.

"Where am I?" I shot up.

"Leo said he was looking for you to come with him to that sunset place." Ethan sighed.

"Oh right..." I rubbed my eyes, "It's dark now... where is-"

"You got carried by the shore and I found you laying on a rock."

I looked around, "Seriously?!"

"No, I'm not serious. I just decided to take you out here and dip you in this icy cold water." he replied sarcastically, "Of course I'm serious!"

I kept on shivering, "Let's go back."

He wrapped a towel around me and picked me up.

I blushed, "Let me down! Let me down!"

"Okay," he put me on the floor with a grin.

I toppled over and the pain of my foot stung me bad. "Ow..."

"I'm sorry, you told me to put you down."

"You didn't tell me my foot was like this!"

"Now is that my responsibility?" he peered at me.

I gulped... I shouldn't argue with this guy... he was the only thing that could bring me back to safety now.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

He picked me up again and I leaned close to him, afraid of touching the ground with my foot again.

He kept walking and the silence felt too awkward.

"Am I heavy?" I asked out in the blue.

"Yes."

No hesitation, Ethan told me I was heavy. What the heck is that suppose to mean?

"What?" I pouted.

"I told the truth right?"

"Yeah... but..." I looked away.

He laughed a little at me and kept on walking.

I sighed and leaned my head against his chest again.

"Do you know me?" I asked.

"What kind of stupid question was that?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"You remind me of someone..."

"Are you trying to flirt?"

I growled, "Stupid! I hate you. You're not even listening..."

"Okay, okay. Continue then."

"Did you come to my school a while ago?..."

"What do you mean by 'come' to your school?"

"Were you once a student there?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know..."

"Let me guess. There was a guy like me there who isn't there anymore."

"Wha- how'd you..."

"Girls are the easiest thing to read."

I continued, "Well, a guy named Ethan was there before. He breakdances like you. Plus he plays piano... he was the only person who was kind to me despite how I look."

"What's wrong with your looks?"

"No... I mean I changed. I use to get bullied and made fun of all the time, but he gave me hope. However... he got expelled and was sent to your delinquent school."

"My school?"

"Yeah."

"Never saw him around."

"Really?" I frowned. "Why did he have to fight that teacher? He's so stupid."

"Maybe he wasn't stupid."

"Why?" I asked.

"Maybe that teacher was threatening you or something and he got really pissed of."

"How would you know?"

He hesitated, "Just taking guesses. Giving some possible reasons."

"But it doesn't matter if I was in danger. I needed him."

"Who needs a guy like that?"

I nudged him hard, "Don't talk about him like that! I need him... and maybe many other people too. You have no right to make such a comment against a guy you've never seen before."

He laughed, "You're so dedicated to this guy."

"Of course," I replied with determination.

"He probably forgot about you if he hadn't spoken to you for such a long time."

"Th-That can't be true."

"How would you know?" Ethan said.

"He gave me a ring that binds us together. He promised that he would keep it with him." I held up my hand and showed him the red ring.

"Hey. Guys do these things all the time. They come and go... like seasons."

"You do that too, then?" I stared at him angrily.

"Maybe."

"I hate people like you."

"And what if he's like that too? Will you hate him as well?"

My heart ached. Ethan wouldn't do that to me... he wouldn't. Although we've never hung out a lot and although we've only known eachother for a really short time, he wouldn't.

"He won't. I will always believe in him until the day he tells me that himself."

No reply. I couldn't believe I opened up my heart to him like this. I felt better. I felt that I didn't keep anything within my heart.

"Hey," I said, "You're not that bad of a person. I take it back... I don't hate you."

His eyes widend, "Thanks, if that's even something to be thankful for."

"You may be saying these unnecessary things to annoy me, but I don't believe you're a bad person."

I let my words out. I'm being truthful to him. I really didn't think he was a bad person at all.

"We're almost there," he coughed.

I nodded and looked straightforward.

"Ellie!" Leo ran to me from a distance. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Ethan carried me back."

He stared at Ethan. Something wasn't quite friendly here, "Thanks... for finding her."

"No problem." He put me on the car. "Check her foot, it's injured."

Everyone gathered around me... but Ethan only walked away.

I wanted to call him and tell him to stay here... but I had no courage to.

Suddenly, I saw something drop from his pocket.

"Hey Ethan! Something droppe-"

A ring? I squinted to study it from a distance. A red ring. I couldn't tell if it matched mine or not but he quickly snatched it from the ground and put it in his pocket.

"Wait, Ethan." I called out.

He didn't turn back.


	11. Chapter 10

**Kiss the Rain**

**Rachael Wang Productions**

**Chapter 10**

These few days, I've been keeping a close eye on Ethan. My main priority was to find out if we had matching rings.

But what if I did find out it was matching? What would I say next?

As I walked down the hallway, I heard a faint sound of sweet music. It sounded like... "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma.

Where is it coming from? I ran down and up the hallways, confused. The sound didn't get louder of softer... I couldn't trace it down. Then... I realized that maybe it wasn't in this school.

It must be somewhere near!

I ran down and stopped in front of the school gate. Luckily this was my lunch break or else I'd be screwed for leaving school during classes.

The sound volume began to crescendo. I hear it somewhere.

As the sound grew louder, I turned my head... the delinquent school?

Slowly, I slipped into their school gates and desperately ran around... I don't think the sound was coming from the first floor. Great...

Why was I so dedicated into finding the person who played this song?...

In my mind, I kept thinking that this pianist was Ethan.

"Wait..." I paused for a moment.

My ears perked up and my eyes closed. I listened closely, waiting for the sound to emphasize towards me.

I looked at my surroundings. "A conviently placed ladder." I smiled.

It's like those movies where out of the blue, the main character gets an item he or she needs from their surroundings. A bit too convient for a movie... but I guess it could happen sometimes.

Then I spotted a baby grand. The glossy black piano covered only a small part of this magnificent music room. There, sat a guy...

I stared at him from afar, feeling like a stalker.

But of course... my clumsiness will act up on the most important times like this one.

The latter tipped an I fell onto the floor.

He turned around, "Who-"

I got up, "It's not what you think! I wasn't..." I opened my eyes, "Ethan?"

He slammed the piano shut, "Are you spying on me?"

"No!"

"I didn't think you'd be this desperate." he smiled.

"I'm not desperate!" I argued.

"I can tell you ran here from your sweaty forehead and heavy breathing... and you have a ladder, climbing up to the second floor to stare at me."

I backed up, "It's not like that."

"You don't have to lie to yourself." he sighed.

"That's not it!" I yelled, "I thought it was someone else..." my head tilted downward.

I was telling the truth. It's not that I'm in love with him. I just thought it was the Ethan I knew in the mere past...

"Tell me this now." I said, "Are you Ethan?"

"Obviously. My name's Ethan."

"No... I think..." I paused, "I think you're the Ethan I use to know in my previous school."

"Hmmm... that guy?" he looked away.

"Are you?" my voice cracked.

"I told you no."

"But you look like him. You play piano like him. You dance like him. You even had a red ring... I don't understand. I can't even find anyone in this school just like him. Why? How can you not be him? Why won't he come see me..." I started to cry.

I curled up on the spot I was standing at. The tears kept rolling and I didn't know what to do.

Ethan's hand touched my shoulder, "Stop crying." his voice was soft.

His arms wrapped around my body and I kept on crying.

"Give up on him. He won't come to see you again."

My head shot up, smacking Ethan right on the chin.

"Ow...." he complained.

"How would you know?" I asked. "Have you met him?"

"Yes."

"You said you didn't!"

"I lied."

"What?"

"He doesn't like you anymore."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying on that part."

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"I'm not telling."

"Tell me."

"He doesn't want to see you."

"I want to confirm that myself."

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Ellie, stop being such a bother."

"I'm not! I just want to ask him one more thing."

"He's not going to see you," Ethan said.

"But-"

"Stop!" he yelled at me, "Do you not understand the words coming out of my mouth?"

I stayed quiet and scared. I could see the furious anger within his eyes. My comments didn't continue and i decided to stop asking.

BANG. The door was being slammed.

"What's that?" my heart skipped a beat.

"Damn it!" he slapped his forehead. "Ellie, get out now!"

"Wha-?"

"Now, climb out that window." he commanded, "No questions!"

I nodded and looked down, "There are men with suits there."

He ran over to me and pushed away the ladder.

"Why'd you-"

"So they won't climb up. Ellie... when I count to 3, run away. Stand next to the door."

I listened obedientely.

The door swung open and men with tuxedos bursted in. I ran behind then and out into the hallway, unfamiliar with the delinquent school.

But my feet stopped right in the middle. What was happening in there? My eyes widend.

"Ellie!" Ethan grabbed my hand and we began to run as fast as possible.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"No time to explain, go hide on the roof."

There, we locked the door and fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

Unfortunately, helicopters rang and more men came down.

No offence... but if they're like hunting someone down, why aren't there any weapons? I don't understand...

"Ethan, go back to your father now."

"Never!" he held my hand.

"Then we'll have to take you by force."


	12. Chapter 11

**Kiss the Rain**

**Rachael Wang Productions**

**Chapter 11 [final]**

I was in an insane state of panic and confusion about what was exactly going on here.

"You're father?" I asked.

Suddenly, a man grabbed my arm forcingly... I didn't know what to do next.

"Ethan, if you don't behave, this girl will die."

"Tch. That's against the law... you won't do anything." he argued with confidence.

"Don't worry, the law will do nothing to us." the man smiled, "Remember your mother?"

He froze. "You..."

I had no idea what was going on and what was happening. Ethan must have ha crazy family problems and lived a sa life... I feel as though I should pity him.

As his arm shifted around my neck, he backed up.

"Wh-What are you doing?" I stuttered in fear.

I could almost feel the edge of the building cutting from below me.

"Don't move!" Ethan shouted.

"Come back to your father, or you will never see her pretty face again."

His dispicable laugh chortled through the air as his hand held my face towards him with an unusually tight grip. I closed my eyes.

"Don't get her involved with this. She's nothing important."

"If she's not, why fight with such strong will?"

"I am not. You're just misinterpreting this situation."

"Then you will not mind if she dies... now?"

He paused for a few seconds, "No."

"E-Ethan." my eyes flashed wide open.

My heart was beating so fast and my mind was in shock... I don't know what's happening. I don't want to die like this!

"Fine." he threw me to the floor.

Ethan was about to run over to me, but 3 guards grabbed him.

"Let go! Bastard."

"You said you didn't mind," he flicked his gun.

Ethan's breath became heavier and his eyes were in pain, "D..."

"You said you didn't care. Therefore, we don't need her."

"Why are you killing the innocent?"

"To make you come back, dear Ethan," he face his gun right at my face.

There was silence between him and Ethan. All I could hear was the birds in the clear blue sky... Such a beautiful day, yet such a tragic moment...

"Ethan," my tears came out, "I'm scared."

The man kneeled next to me and placed the gun right under my chin.

I could feel the cold, metal weapon right on my flesh, ready to kill me at any second.

"It's your last chance. We don't have to do this." he smiled in victory.

Ethan coughed and spitted at his face.

He wiped his cheek in disgust, "She dies."

He pointed his gun at me.

I saw my life flash through my eyes.

The bullying... my beautiful mother... and Ethan with his piano club.

But Ethan ran and broke free. As the man shot, Ethan shove him away and threw something at me.

Both of them... collided into the rusty fence.

Both of them... fell off the building.

I covered my mouth. "Ethan!"

No one stopped me when I ran to the edge and looked below.

All I could see was a bloody mess as confused students ran to report this in horror.

What had he thrown to me?... I looked in my hand.

A red ring, like a dublicate of mine. I held it close to me heart.

You were here with me this whole time. My eyes watered.

* * *

How short this love story was. How easily it came it went. This was nothing like a true love story... it was too quick. No details at all.

But I took Ethan's ring and put it in a box.

"You were my first love.." I sighed.

I knew I could never kiss or touch him ever again like rain...

The wet droplets plipped on the cold window of the big room.

"This is 'Kiss the Rain' performed by Ellie on the piano, enjoy."

Everyone clapped and I played.

The music... I tried to practice it until it was precise like Ethan's.

"I dedicate this to you," I whispered to myself as I played.

After that, I walked behind the stage and grabbed my glasses.

"Good job Ellie." a girl smiled.

"Thanks," I slipped on huge nerd glasses and I buttoned up my baggy sweater.


End file.
